Talk:Arcing Shot
Arcing +Flatbow anyone? Although it says 150% slower, how does that compare to other "slow" skills, namely Broad Head Arrow? --8765 13:45, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :From full range different bow types will take longer to reach their target than others due to their flight time. I would assume this would add to that flight time though I pray that it is modifiable by Read the Wind or Favorable Winds unlike Broad Head Arrow.--Vallen Frostweaver 14:19, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Maybe its not, and maybe thats a good thing. That extra delay could make this a great precastable finisher for R-Spike.Ubermancer 23:39, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I agree the long flight time would be awsome for spiking.NovaTalon 14:53, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Well I think people would catch on..."Hey they shot arrows way up in the air again!" /prot spirit-Onlyashadow 09:40, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :: or just "one step to the left, guys!"193.61.111.50 08:02, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::IIRC - you cannot shoot another arrow before your arrow(s) (in case of Barrage) has hit/missed. So the idea of a pre-cast finisher should not really work. I will test this once I got this skill, did not unlock it so far. --Long 13:18, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::Not sure if it's with this skill but I can with Broad Head Arrow and it uses the same arc/speed so I think you may be mistaken in your guess.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:28, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::::It is a lot faster, and I struggled to get a shot, but I *think* there was 2 arrows there — Skuld 13:30, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I just tested this on the Isle of the Nameless: You cannot fire a normal arrow/attack while your previous arrow is in the air. Exception: Skills with activation time, like distracting shot. They can do the two-hit-thing. You can test this very well on the Isle of the Nameless or to take it to the extreme, in Majesty's Rest. Snipe the Undead from above and see, you cannot shoot before the arrows hit the ground after a long flight. Exception as above, skills with activation time (distracting shot, savage shot and concussion shot e.g.). --Long 13:35, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Sorry to add so quickly after my last posting, but take a look at your pic, you used savage shot. This is why it worked. --Long 13:36, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Hmm. Interesting. Either of you try it with a large arcing Flatbow? Or try it with a flatbow and Favorable Winds or Read the Wind up? That arc doesn't look so big to me in Skuld's pic and it makes me wonder if it just adds time to the shot more than a big arc. For the best arc tests that hang in the air a long time I found that shooting down into the valley while on a ledge or at the top of an incline in Grenth's Footprint is very interesting.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:45, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::This+QS+savage ? -Ichigo724 13:51, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::It works if used with read the wind. This shot is not affected by read the wind, while the second is. I suppose this acheives slightly more damage than forked arrow if you use it with punishing shot, but... seriously =/ I would have liked that it did more damage. I must challenge the idea of using this as a spike. While it coud, indeed, have 2 arrows land at the same time, how could it be a "spike"? Not only is the draw animation long and the shot easily dodgable, the damage simply isn't high enough to be fatal. If enchantments or other mods are used to increase the damage, wouldn't Dual Shot be better then?--Silk Weaker 10:19, 18 January 2007 (CST) I would have felt 150% better if this was somehow capable of ending stances. Assassinman 21:57, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :I guess this might only be good for shooting over obstacles then and that sucks really.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:26, 18 January 2007 (CST) :: Try using an IAS, then arcing shot, dual shot, salvage shot, and if you are far away they take 4 hits almost at the same time--Rabbidseamonkey Hitting Behind Obstacles Did anyone get the chance to see if this arrow could hit targets hiding behind things such as short walls, rocks and what not? I would assume with the slower speed the arrow is forced to arc very high into the sky meaning that a straight line of sight isn't needed. At least that's what I'm thinking. --KeeseroGuan 15:19, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :It can't do this at all. I can't even hit the eastmost 60 AL target on the Isle of the Nameless from the stairway immediately south of it if I position myself properly. And that's with the dummy in plain view. Apeiron 19:04, 17 December 2006 (CST) Now that would make this skill amazingly useful. Especially if it could hit targets that were above you and out of your line of sight (or below you as well). They would have had to do some manipulation for around corners, but it's possible that they did. Rhia Aryx 12:30, 25 October 2006 (CDT) decent skill. u could do sort of a 1 man spike with the speed of the arrow. u just have to get used to the distance and time taken and at the right time u hit them with everything u got. :I have used BHA and this skill to the same effect. You can hit enemies higher up (say on a castle wall like in Abaddon's Mouth when approaching the front gates lined with Jades on the walls) or over walls/bridges, etc. if properly placed when firing. Some areas allow you to shoot through the scenery (in some RA arenas for example) while it's arcing while others won't (a building like in Cantha that reaches all the way up to the sky). In certain areas I could see bringing this skill useful but only if you know the layout of the land you are entering (RA isn't very reliable for example). Spikes don't work as expected as the targets are usually moving so it's not the best spike skill but it is good for hitting things in hard to reach places. I have found that the huge arc is unexpected on the enemy target sometimes as the shot isn't in their usual line of sight and instead way above so that can be to your advantage too.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:27, 15 December 2006 (CST) Actualy Speed Reading the skill description, Arcing Shot seems to be very slow, but infact it doesnt appear to move much slower than a regualar shot. BHA must move 200%, cause this is alot faster then Broad. This skill has no spiking value or hitting obstacle-hidden targets. Only good for extra damage and for hitting targets in blocking stances. :I don't know if it's perception on my end, but it actually seems to make my Flatbow arrows arc less. Maybe not quite on par with Read the Wind or Favorable Winds, but still less than normal. Apeiron 19:04, 17 December 2006 (CST) :In my experience, it hits just slow enough to strike with an interrupt at about the exact same time. Definitely not good for Arcing Shot -> Dual Shot -> Interrupt, as I've heard it touted. Arcing Shot just doesn't move slow enough for that. Still, it's interesting. I'd love to see what people come up with. Merengue 02:33, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::Spike experiments with that skill were... frustrating. Sounded so awsome at first. But i wonder if it's a bug or if the description is just.. misleading. I find this skill to go no diffrent from a normal attack i tested with this, broad head and screaming as a normal, broad head did its huge arc screaming went fine and this... the same as screaming, not that its a bad thing--Blade (talk| ) 22:17, 27 January 2007 (CST) EDIT: i tried it with a flotbow and.... it accually went faster than screaming shot (or at least a lower arc) with is just bizzare--Blade (talk| ) 22:22, 27 January 2007 (CST) Yes, when using a Flatbow and NOT using Read the Wind or Favourable Winds, this skill lowers the arc of the attack, and hence decreases the flight time of the arrow. Perhaps a note should be added at the end of the article mentioning this. Dante Fox 09:37, 22 June 2007 (CDT) The skill description is so bad! I mean, the math is just stupid. The arrow travels at 150% slower than normal. Nothing can travel 150% slower than normal! Do ANet suggest the arrow will travel backward when its fired or what? Someone obviously didn't take mathematics at school. --Arthas 02:27, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :: HAHAHA, fires backwards! Yeah, its good for shooting mobs behind you while fleeing 02:00, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Bow type. It doesn't seem to be affected by bow type, or it me? Becuase if it is, the 2.5 times comment is wrong, as it'll depend on bow type. I believe the comment reffers to 2.5 times the bows normal speed. The arrow is right. The bow is right. The comment is right. You are wrong. Skill Description Just checked this skill in my skill window and according to that the description of this skill says 50% now and not 150%. I'm unable to change it in the article but someone should. --Arthas 16:23, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I'm pretty sure the in-game description has been changed to "50% slower" as well. Should the notes section be changed (I wanna get some feedback before I just do it)? The first note is apparently no longer accurate, and the second note is blatantly obvious: virtually every bow attack is better than power shot, no matter what type of bow you use. --Tbostephen 22:20, 25 September 2007 (CDT)